The Saga
Sleith One of the players in the Long War begins to make their move as they seek a new champion, unknown to the other forces in motion, to move through the cosmos as their agent, seeking the Chosen, the prophesized vessel for the Red Queen/First Fallen, leader and greatest of all Sleith in order to usurp the mechanations already in place and seize great power and favour within the Great Court. Pantheon A gallant knight forsakes her honour and her duty in order to pursue the rumours and sightings of her long lost love, who, having been driven insane by the foul sorceries of a Sleith witch, has become an agent of the growing chaos swallowing the cosmos. Vowing to save her love from madness, or end her torture if she cannot, she stoically continues her quest in solitude and isolation. Vec Sensing signs of the Return, a Harbinger of the Akkharenkaivec is tasked by the Lord High Prophet to follow the clues and confirm the coming storm, eliminating all potential threats with prejudice in order to safeguard the future and prospects of the Vec proper while preparing for the eventuality of all out war by Purifying and conscripting as many worlds as possible to face the threat. Crist Guided by the signs divined by the Cult of the Coven and its Witches, a Marshal is lead on the path towards finding the hero chosen by fate to protect the cosmos from the coming evil which threatens to end all life. Struggling between his duties to his people and his honour as a Marshal of the Crist, he must decide whether it is more important to trust in the musings of the deranged spirit speakers, or his own leaders. Ancient Living a life of sorrowful dedication, one of the few Ancients to remain amongst the living spends her eons following the signs of the Return, finding each new Chosen as they arise and slaughtering them without mercy or hesitation, killing any who would get in the way in order to prevent the First Fallen from returning to wage war once more. But what can be done now that others seek to bring about the Return. *Selwyn corrupts Barradoc *civil war erupts across Barradoc *Selwyn directs her followers to begin fortifying and digging under the pretense of war preparations *due to lack of communication, the pantheon deploys knights (the broken and the seeker) to investigate *civil war rages across the Barradoc system, which the knights become embroiled in *sending a single desperate communication through, the knights warn the Pantheon of Barradocs rebellion *the corrupted sunder the veil, unleashing havoc across the sub sector while Selwyn pursues her true motive *seeking the source of the corruption the knights pursue Selwyn *having found the Ancients temple hidden within Barradoc, Selwyn enters, sacrificing her bodyguards to the temples defenses *seeking to plunder the temple, Selwyn finds its core and its treasure, a single slumbering Fallen and captures her within wards *following Selwyn to the temples entrance, the knights confront her as she attempts to exit *Selwyn fights and easily defeats the knights and seeing potential in the Broken, takes her captive and destroys the temple entrance *struggling to follow Selwyn, the Seeker arrives to find the Grand Army reinforcing the loyalists and evactuating refugees *the Seeker, having found Selwyn attempts to free her partner, who has fallen into madness *asking the Seeker for aid, the Ancient has her kill the guards maintaining her wards and frees her *the Ancient confronts Selwyn, but only equipped with modern weapons is unable to kill her *outnumbered and overwhelmed and having to guard the injured Seeker, the Ancient flees with her associate in hand *Selwyn having acheived her goals, collects her most loyal followers and departs the system through a veil tear, offering to take the Broken with her, to which she agrees *the Ancient heals the Seeker using her own blood, giving her a small portion of power before leaving her bewildered and confused where she is soon found by Grand Army scouts and returned to command HQ *as the leaders of the rebellion have left with Selwyn, only greater Daemons remain to lead, whom in turn require more power than their supplicants can provide *stability slowly returns to Barradoc as the Grand Army stamps out the last vestiges of madness and rebellion * Sleith - The Herald The Twelve Fold Plot # War, Wrath, Murder, Hatred, Destruction ''- Offer a sacrifice of blood and bone as a prelude to a grand offering of war (The Slaughter of Barradoc) # ''Pestilience, Sloth, Decay, Famine, Rot, Death, Submission - # Corruption, Uncleanliness, Gluttony, Drunkeness, Revelling - Bend the proud to kneel before the weight of their own depravity (The Fall of Kanarok) # Lust, Fornication, Lasciviousness, Adultery, Sin - # Fear, Hate, Terror, Pain, Suffering - Break the will of the strong against the malice of the cosmos (The Cleansing of Hakar-yet) # Greed, Avarice, Sorcery, Idolatry, Emulation, Knowledge - Profane the ancient secrets horded beneath the lands (The Scouring of the Hgast) # Pride - Vanity, Perfection, Beauty, Art - Lead the beautiful down the shatter path towards the waiting beast (The Pact of Tessinor) # Envy - Anguish, Theft - # Discord - Strife, Sedition, Heresy, Variance, Lies - # # # # The return of the Fallen and the Ascension of The Herald to Daemon Lord Ancient - The Hidden * Operating through her proxy, The Rebel, she seeks to prevent the Return by any means necessary Hakin - The Rebel * Fighting the oppresion of the Pantheon from within, he wages an unkown war against a greater enemy Vec - The General * Pantheon - The Broken The Fall from Grace * Consigned to doom, The Broken attempts to barter for her soul by helping instigate the Return - The Seeker * Seeking her former partner, The Seeker must undo the evil of The Broken, and end her life - The Champion * Terran - The Chosen The Ending The Slieth seeking the Autarch to end the long war for supremacy attack the Origin, lead by the greatest of their kind, Cila Wurn The Ancients guarding the Autarch and the Origin, they race to revive their master